clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Telenacleship of Snowzerland
The Telenacleship of Snowzerland is the Snoss and UK version of the Governance, which they soundedly broke apart from in September 18, 2010. History Swiss Ninja, considered a heretic by the Antarctic Governance, has always hated that company ever since they did not want him to be a saint. Time and time again, SN has attempted to Schism the Governance and tried to get his own Utilities company....but they always failed. That was, until SN started to use Green Energy using Solar Panels and wind Farms on the Northern Section of the Island to provide electricity for the Country. SN had already been doing this for a long time, and the Governance has let it slide for a while. His original UCSN minions were granted a "hippy's license" and was permitted to run ther stuff. SN himself- a heretic -used his goons to get around the fact that he can't do anything regarding such utilities like water, electricity, etc. etc... Therefore, there where no green facilities in the real Snowzerland. All of the Dukes, Duchesses, Lords, Governers, and other nobles from Snowzerland Island and the remaining two colonies (they know that SN is their leader...) ask for and receive licenses from the PWNtiff. The POPE gets wise to this. Soon, a papal bull is written out: all "green" items must pay an extra surtax. The Governance begins this on all Snowzerland empire territories, which use renewable resources heavilly, particularly on offshore wind farms, solar panels, and geothermal plants on the northern part of the Island where everything is produced. SN gets ready to take the plunge and build a major green power facility on the southern portion of the Island, and he is not allowed to do that. The POPE himself heads on down to SN to prevent him from doing it, and says that he can't do that, that such a factory isn't right and in breach of his heretic status. SN didn't listen, and he villaniously strips the POPE of his power and incorporated his own telecommunications system: The Telenacleship of Snowzerland, or the TOS in short. The TOS specializes in green power, and the angry SN quickly nationalizes all of his empire's (now former) Governance-licensed hippy power plants. He then transfers them to the TOS and begins the first- and last -schism of the Governance. SN also nationalizes and transfers all existing infrastructure (wires, telephone poles, pipes, ect. ect.) and hands them to TOS. So, without spending even one royal coin, SN has just written his own Governance knockoff. The POPE was furious, but he's far too gentle to snap and attack. He is downtrodden but continues his work with the rest of Antarctica. He also declares every single creature that voluntariliy subscribes to any service of UTCS a heretic, making at least half of the Snoss empire ineligible for ever receiving Governance services....but who cares? The TOS has cheaper Prices! That's why the UK joined soon after, as SN promised them that this governance was "made" for puffles. Infrastructure Hierarchy The Monarchy of the Imperial Empire of Snowzerland is heartily named the head of the Telenacleship of Snowzerland. Here is the order from Most Powerful to least the Infrastructure Hierarchy: *Swiss Ninja - The Monarchy. *Bishops - The Second in command. It has many sub categories as well. :*The Archbishop of Canton Zurich - there is only one Arch Bishop of this governance, which is the Archbishop of Canton Zurich. He is the organiser of most of the Governance Conferences. :*Primedatas - The Primedatas are a group of Bishops who are the main leader of each TOS Member Telenacle. They are commanded mostly by the Archbishop of Canton Zurich most of the time. :*Reverends - Regular Bishops. *Priests - The majority of the Telenacle Employees. Priests are given the power by the Monarchy to forgive those who didn't pay their Bills. *Clergy - They also have the power to forgive those who didn't pay their bills, but their main jobs are to send and collect bills from the penguins. They also are the ones who maintain the telenacle. *Datacons - the lowest of them all, Datacons just simply record Electricity Usage, Bill Payments, Money Owings, and other records onto the computer. They're a big help. Members who are using TOS *The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland :*Snowzerland Island :*Osterreach :*Batavia *UK Headquarters The Headquarters of the ToS is the Basler Munster in Basil], Snowzerland. It was originally a Governance Telenacle that was expanded when it became the ToS HQ. It even has it's own Plaza. See Also *Swiss Ninja *Governance *POPE *Snowzerland *Basel